


Jumpscared

by sadiembm



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a prompt fic:<br/>Mark scaring Jack while he’s recording a scary game causing him to cry and Mark has to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpscared

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fic given to me by Imadethisforthreblogs on tumblr  
> I orginally posted this on my tumblr  
> ifeverfoundpleasereturn.tumblr.com/tagged/septiplier

"Somet'in I really admire about horror games is amazing atmosphere," Jack continued on through his game, babbling as his shoulders tense and he admired the decrepit styling of art. Mark was in the other room, lounging or editing his own videos. He could still vaguely hear the Irishman cursing loudly as he died in game once again. The American raked his hands through his hair, fingers catching at the fibrous floof knots, damn he needed a haircut again. Leaning back in his snivel chair and spinning his ears were graced with silence. Curious he pressed his ear to the wall separating him and his boyfriend of several years, once again to hear only silence. A devious thought came to Marks mind: he was gonna sneak up on Jack.  
Stepping into the halfway Mark was sure to be especially quiet, listening carefully for Jacks Vocal commentary cues. When Mark reached the Irishman's recording room door he stopped and held his breath, his palms sweaty and his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He pressed his ear to the door.  
"Oh god- ugh I know there is gonna be something behind this door, oh god oh god oh god- huh nuttin's here." Jacks muffled voice came through the door, Mark smirked ripped the door open, making a noise somewhere between a guttural scream, and Bonnie's jumpscare screech. Jack screamed and spun in his chair, falling out of it due to his flailing, his eyes filled with terror, his breathing erratic and loud. Mark bent over laughing, his back pressed again the wall. Laughter filled the room for a minute before Jack spoke and Marks laughter died in his throat.   
"Ye fockin' bastard! You bitch!" Jack had tears in his eyes, his voice strained and the nearest thing, a pen abandoned to the ground, was thrown at The half- Korean. The pen hit Marks upper arm and while it didn't hurt, he still flinched. Jack continued to cry, he was laughing, of course but the tears were still shiningly present on his face. Mark knelt down, meeting Jack on the floor. Where he grabbed Jacks hoodie stings and began tugging them back and forth.  
"Sorry I scared you so bad- fuck that wasn't grammatically correct was it, damnit" Mark muttered. Jack chuckled and responded quietly with:  
"English motherfucker, do you speak it?" Mark blinked and looked at Jack for a moment, admiring the shy yet brilliant smile, the way the greying mans cheeks peaked up to his gorgeous blue eyed when he smiles. Mark let out a breathy laugh and brought his thumbs up to wipe the remaining tears off of Jacks face.  
"Apparently not!" He placed a kiss on the Irishman forehead, then his cheek. He painted his nose with kissed from his own nose, causing Jack to giggle and push Mark away. The darker man claimed for a moment.  
"I am really sorry I scared you so badly, I didn't mean to do Too Pro of a job making you shit yourself." He said with a sad kind of grin, mirth in his voice but a plead for forgiveness in his brown eyes. Jack shoved him towards the door.  
"Yeah, yeah, ye daft hairy bitch, get outa here, I need to finish recording this, and shit." Jack plonked himself back in his swivel chair, and adjusted his appearance slightly, Mark smiled.  
"I love you Jackaboy."  
There was a pause, before Mark could hear Jack reply through the almost shut door.  
"I love you too Markimoo."


End file.
